


Canyons

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my response to a post about Paw City's 'Canyons' being their reunion sex song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canyons

It’ll start off slow with touches to each others’ faces and necks and their faces will get closer and they’ll be looking at each other with sad and hopeful eyes like ‘is this finally happening?’ and then the kiss will be soft at first until they remember what each others’ lips felt like and then as the music swells, so does the urgency. and they need each other fast and slow and hard and soft and they don’t know what’s going to happen later on, but they’re just going to let it happen right then. and ian will lay mickey down on his back and they’ll be wrapped up in each others’ arms and legs, kissing and kissing and kissing and then undressing and touching and moving together. and maybe ian will sink down mickey’s body out of frame and we’ll get a close up of how happy and overwhelmed mickey is after all his fantasies and dreams, because the real thing is so much sweeter than anything he remembered or imagined it to be. then ian is back and mickey flips them for a bit because he still feels a bit guilty and needy and wants to show ian what he’s been through without him, and ian accepts it and him and everything they aren’t saying yet but will have to later. but ian is also sorry he ever left him behind, so he pushes him back under him and takes his thigh with the bullet scar in his hand and the cheek with the shotgun wounds in his other and just really needs for mickey to understand why he did it and that he won’t do it again. and when he finally gets inside him, they cling to each other and kiss and bury their heads in each others’ necks and fill their noses with their mixed scent and it’s so fucking beautiful when the scene fades with the music on their closed eyes and mickey’s tattooed hands on freckled skin.


End file.
